Shooting Star
by Coups4days
Summary: The newly-weds are on their honeymoon when Kirito makes an unlikely resemblance of his wife, Asuna. He thinks back to when they first met and how they came to be.


Shooting Star

Kirito walked from the bathroom to his designated side of the bed and switched into his pajamas. It consisted of a black t-shirt and some black shorts. He climbed under the covers and turned to face the person occupying the other side of the shared bed. Asuna, his newlywed wife, was fast asleep with her body sprawled out across both of their sides. After a long day of furniture shopping and pondering around the shops in town, Kirito himself was exhausted but was rather surprised to see just how tired she was. It was the third day of their honeymoon and in that short amount of time, they spent every moment together. Whether it was refurbishing the log cabin they now called home or spent exploring the lake town, they did it hand in hand. The newlyweds took this time to enjoy each other's company and discover more about the other outside of raids and fighting. Kirito smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully, save for the drool spilling out the side of her mouth. The pink nightgown she had equipped complimented her pale skin and fit quite well over her slender form. He looked her up and down and admired just how gorgeous she really was. He traced his finger up her arm and brushed her long chestnut hair from her shoulder to behind her ear. He stopped as he held a strand of her hair in his hand and twisted it around his finger, admiring just how soft it was. _My God, why haven't I done this before?_ He thought to himself. Kirito kept twirling the hair around and lost himself in his thoughts. _When did I first remember seeing such alluring hair?_

His mind traced back to the first bosses lair, where Illfang the Kobold Lord battled against the first front line clearers. The group of players that banded together to face the first boss of Aincrad were paralyzed with fear. Their spirits were broken and their fear and panic were shoved down their throats when the raids leader, Diavel, was killed in battle. All train of thought and hope abandoned them as they lost their torchbearer. All signs of the end were near, and that's when Kirito finally remembered. She appeared. Beautiful chestnut hair rippled through the air and lit up the atmosphere with an impossible glow. A new wave of life filled the players as they caught sight of the figure with bewitching beauty. It was as an other worldly object dropped into the lair and found its way to the front of the group. Kirito sat in bed and held a look of amusement on his face. The way her hair trailed her figure in battle, it reminded Kirito of a shooting star. A brilliant light that shines brightest in the dark. All who see it stop and stare to marvel at the sight before them. As it drops down to the earth, one could not help but wanting to preserve the image of beauty. But there's two different types of shooting stars. One will enter and be destroyed by the pressure and friction, where it will have its light snuffed out and be obliterated into millions of pieces. The other is the star that survives the fall. The star that can withstand the fall and make its way to the ground, where it is no longer a shooting star, but something entirely new. It is now a precious gem that can withstand any blade and any challenge of fire. It radiates its beauty like the sun to those who seek and follow it. Kirito knew this as an absolute truth, Asuna was the latter. She was a sparkling phenomenon that players followed and put their faith in. She was something so rare and so beautiful that could survive any trial. Everyone who witnessed her that day in the boss's lair knew she was the shooting star that survived its plummet to the ground. She was the new symbol of hope and strength that would rally the hearts of cowards. If it wasn't for her rallying that group together and taking the lead, the game's progression would have been delayed by months.

As the hair fell back to her shoulders, Kirito scooted his body closer and snuggled in close to Asuna and shut off the nightlight beside the bed. He held this precious gem that he so happily called his wife close to him and swore to always protect her. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead to hers when suddenly a kiss brushed the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of weary hazel eyes staring back at him. When she was joyful, her eyes were warm, lively and sparkled like an evening sunset. When she was downcast they seemed to grow wild, like a deep fire raging in the night. When she was tired like now, the eyes were calm and dim, colored like wet oak on trees in the middle of winter. These eyes now held a look of love and care in them as she whispered, "I love you, Kirito," and nuzzled her head into his neck and fell back into her deep slumber. His eyes begin to water as he closed them and whispered "I love you too, Asuna," and gently kissed the top of her head. He wiped his eyes as he stole a glance out the window towards the dark midnight sky and silently thanked any and every god he could think of for the girl sleeping in his arms. He never felt anything like this before, he loved her more than anything in either of the two worlds he lived in. As his eyes fell for the last time, he could've sworn he saw a star shooting across the sky from his window. The beautiful light trailing behind colored a mix of red and yellow, closely resembling a color of chestnut.

The End.


End file.
